Talk:Daenerys Targaryen's war for Westeros
Name I'm wondering if this article should be renamed Second War of Conquest, and the one currently named War of Conquest should be renamed First War of Conquest. If not, no big deal. I know that despite her numerous advantages, there is no guarantee that Dany will succeed but still this is a war of conquest, no? I just find the current title a bit wordy but if the rest of you think it is the most fitting, I won't change it.--Shaneymike (talk) 09:42, June 22, 2017 (UTC) It will have to wait, I think that in the future will be given an official name, like War of the Five Kings. [[User:Spanish assassin|'Spanish assassin']] (Talk) 09:50, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I think this would be OK, but a tag would definitely need to be included at the top since, as Spanish assassin pointed out, there isn't an official name. I don't think that we need to rename the first one either way though. Reddyredcp (talk) 11:29, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, after reading Spanish assassin's post, I was thinking leave the War of Conquest as is but change the title of this article to Second War of Conquest with a Conjecture tag at the top until the show itself gives an official name for it.--Shaneymike (talk) 11:45, June 22, 2017 (UTC) No. We're sticking to the descriptive name. As with "Targaryen Restoration", calling it a "Conquest" assumes it will succeed. I mean, did Daemon Blackfyre lead "The Blackfyre Conquest"? no.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:15, June 22, 2017 (UTC) The instant that someone suggests in dialogue that Sansa Stark should be the Queen in the North...we'll retitle this "War of the Three Queens". Littlefinger: "What little peace and order the five kings left us will not long survive the three queens, I fear." "'''Three queens'?" Sansa did not understand. Nor did Petyr choose to explain.'' --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:55, August 11, 2017 (UTC) But why? The Starks aren't formal combatants at the moment; Sansa Stark certainly isn't. It should only be retitled to that if it is the actual name of the war, plus it wouldn't make sense if someone suggests that she should be, only if she is Queen in the North would it make the most sense. Reddyredcp (talk) 02:57, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Okay maybe not the instant. But it's on the table along with "Targaryen Restoration". Time will tell.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:59, August 11, 2017 (UTC) In the Season 7 finale, Cersei mentions to conflict as the War for Westeros, is this a more suitable name? What do you all think?Vitus Infinitus (talk) 00:38, August 31, 2017 (UTC) The Last War? [[User:Spanish assassin|'Spanish assassin']] (Talk) 18:06, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Combatants Are the Queensguard and City Watch really combatants in the war? The City Watch is of course sworn to the defense of King's Landing; even so, we haven't even seen them fight, nor any indication that they will participate in any potential siege of the city. And the Queensguard is sworn to the royal family, that seems sort of implied. They're not really a belligerent in their own right, are they? After all, Daenerys herself is bound to have one as well. I get that it was modeled after the WOTFK article, but we all know that it's a mess in the first place and needs to be cleaned up. Reddyredcp (talk) 11:45, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed, and until hostilities actually begin in earnest there is zero point in getting worked up over who's a combatant and who's not. - 12:25, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :Combatants are states, not houses in this case. So we have: Side 1: Loyalists: Iron Throne, Crownlads, Westerlands, Stormlands and Iron Islands. Side 2: Claimant: Dragonstone (Daenerys army), The Reach and Dorne Perpe (talk) 15:15, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Capitalization Should we capitalize the "I" of the "invasion" since every other conflicts have the verbs and nouns capitalized? :It's a conjectural title, so no. - 10:27, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Needs an area of control map This really needs an initial area of control map. Several good ones were floating around at the end of Season 6 but I can't find them: *Jon Snow - North and the Vale *Cersei - Westerlands and Crownlands solid, hashmarks over Riverlands and Stormlands (only nominal) *Euron - Iron Islands *Daenerys - the Reach and Dorne, plus Dragonstone Of course, they're setting up in next week's preview that Tarly will break ranks with Tyrells and side with Lannisters due to Dothraki, and that Euron will ally with Cersei. Better yet, episode 702 airs ten hours from now, someone make the "initial" map to reflect status as of that episode (it won't be updated as the invasion progresses, separate maps will be made for that as needed).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:41, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Something like this: Perpe (talk) 15:15, July 30, 2017 (UTC) ....No. No, that map is awful. What is wrong with you? There are four factions, and you depicted the Daenerys-controlled regions in Red....and the Cersei-controlled areas in Pink, which is a shade of Red? These are not rhetorical questions, I expect a response: why didn't you use Orange? Or Green? Why not Lannister gold for Cersei-held regions? No, I will not be using this. Red AND Pink? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:38, July 30, 2017 (UTC) War of the Five Kings and the Targaryen invasion Not sure what this will be called in the future. The comparison I draw is to how the real-life Thirty Years War had multiple phases, but was considered one big war. The first phase all agree on is up until the death in rapid succession of Robb Stark then Joffrey then Tywin, leaving the weakling boy Tommen nominally on the throne. Phase two - the feasting crows phase - has Cersei nominally ruling over a shattered Westeros as regent, Boltons and Freys nominally ruling over Starks, but slowly the Vale and Dorne intriguing about where to deploy their full strength, and renewed ironborn attacks. The original Five Kings all die of course except for Stannis - in the books. Stannis considers it the same war, but there's plenty of historical "wars" that grew out of other ones. So yeah in ways this is "phase three" of the War of the Five Kings, but the name because increasingly anachronistic. I kind of hoped, taking a page from Littlefinger, we'd get to call it the War of the Three Queens: Cersei and Daenerys to be sure, but Sansa as queen of the North. Will the books do that? I don't know. Let's see...TV-wise....Season 7 onwards, no one is really fighting the old war anymore. The Bolton storyline wrapped as did the Freys (Frey assassination had nothing to do with Daenerys). What I mean is that in terms of our internal article categories, we should stop using "War of the Five Kings" at this point.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:59, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :We should have stopped a long time ago. With the exception of the Second Siege of Riverrun, the WotFK ended when the Boltons repelled the Ironborn invasion of the North. --CrappyScrap (talk) 17:02, July 26, 2017 (UTC) I thought it ended with the Battle of the Bastards. And Riverrun. Too many "exceptions"...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:29, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Possible Name In episode 707, I'm pretty sure Cersei said the phrase "War for Westeros" when referring to DT'sIoW. I like War for Westeros. It's got a nice ring to it. What do you folks think? Dr. Legendary (talk) 14:02, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Admins? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 06:48, September 7, 2017 (UTC) *To me, "War for Westeros" is the official name it seems, at least more official than any conjectural title given to the article.--Vitus InfinitusTalk 21:06, April 24, 2018 (UTC) **Are there objections?--Vitus InfinitusTalk 17:00, June 26, 2018 (UTC) ***Checking up again if there are any objections?--Vitus InfinitusTalk 15:00, September 19, 2018 (UTC) No. That isn't an official name. Change nothing. I'm sorry. Nothing ever indicated they meant that to be official.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:05, September 19, 2018 (UTC) *Very well--Vitus InfinitusTalk 02:53, September 29, 2018 (UTC) The Last War? [[User:Spanish assassin|'Spanish assassin']] (Talk) 21:01, June 13, 2019 (UTC) *The last war is not an official name used by the characters. It's not an actual proper term, just dialogue stated by Daenerys once. It would be too conjectural - and besides, the name is inaccurate anyhow. Using "the last war" would be the same as using the previously suggested "War for Westeros." Reddyredcp (talk) 21:42, June 16, 2019 (UTC)